


Warm Ways

by nicole21290



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole21290/pseuds/nicole21290





	Warm Ways

Moaning, she jabbed Lindsey’s arm with her fingertips trying to get him to move. “Lindseeeey.”

"Mmmph. Stop."

"Move."

"No."

So much for trying not to argue much with him on this tour. Though she guessed it was an improvement - having an argument in bed… At least she was warm. Not warm enough though. She reached for his arm and yanked on it.

Finally, he responded, opening his eyes wide and glaring at her from his place next to her. “Christ, woman! Just so you know, I play guitar in a band so PLEASE try not to wrench my arm from its socket…”

"I know," Stevie said sheepishly.

"Well?"

"I’m cold."

"I got extra blankets bought in for us last night!"

"I get cold easily?"

Rolling his eyes, Lindsey took her hands in his and kissed them. “You do, sweetheart, I know. But how was poking and prodding me meant to help with that? Exercise to warm you up?”

"Of course not. If I wanted exercise to warm me up-"

"Then I’d be more than happy to oblige," Lindsey finished for her, resting his large hand on her bare hips and rubbing circles there slowly. "But what did you mean by the yanking and poking, Steph?"

"Warm me up. Move closer."

"Oh." He smiled and shifted across on the bed, pulling the comforter and blankets with him. "I can do that." Wrapping an arm around her, he held her tightly to himself, her breasts against his chest and one of her legs between his own. Perfect. "I love doing that."


End file.
